I got my Answer
by pyrus angle DXR
Summary: summary : it basically happens before gundalian invaders where dan moves to bayview from wardington and looses all his contacts with runo .Runo is all angry about that and wants every thing to clear up. DANXRUNO better than it sounds


it is a one shot about dan and runo

summary : it basically happens before gundalian invaders where dan moves to bayview from wardington and looses all his contacts with runo .Runo is all angry about that and wants every thing to clear up.

it is my second story and my favorite couple dan and runo with a brotherly and sisterly bond between shun and runo

I hope you like it

DISCLAIMER : I DONOY OWN BAKUGAN OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE COMPUTER IT IS TYPED IN

* * *

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Runo's POV

'I am an idiot for doing this ' I kept myself telling that thing all the ride from wardington to bayview . My mind kept wondering of things what if he moved on, what if he had a new girl friend ,what if he hates me , what if...

I was currently in the airport of America and I was about to surprise dan. we both are 18 years now and completed our high school. Tigrrera came back from vestoria like last week so I decided why don't I pay a visit to the interspace and meet the brawlers.

"I wonder how's he doing who am I kidding he is DAN KUSO and he will always do his best " I wondered out loud . stop talking to yourself runo you look weird I mentally scholded my self.

'did he change much, will he remember me as a friend or something more ... again I started thinking about him ... get a hold of yourself I thought to myself

I decided to put my thoughts aside and to search for interspace and meet the leader of bakugan battle brawlers- Dan kuso. he is a famous person and very much known after the vestoria incident. i was not very sure if I even would be able to meet him after all I retired from brawling and besides he may even has a girlfriend.i murmured to myself

I was wearing a red yellow outfit with a blue lace and green heels matching my eyes. "then again... did you miss me? if yes why have not you called me. Do I have no importance in your life? I want to find out I said to myself more like reassured to myself

I walked out of the airport and stepped into a cab. I asked the taxi driver to take me to the bakugan inter space building. He nodded and brought me there.

"may I ask you which attribute are you" ? the driver asked me

"I am a haos brawler but I retired from brawling I am upto meet a friend there" I replied

then he asked "who"

then I replied "dan"

then he was shocked and asked me if I was talking about Daniel kuso to which I replied with a yes and informed the driver that we were childhood friends

then what he said left me shocking and all my doubts arose in back of my mind. He said I was lucky that dan can make some time for me. does he have that busy schedule . will I be able to see him in the least.

the driver noticed the change in my mood and said "i'm sorry I did not mean to spoil your mood"

I smiled at him and said " it's okay we can't escape reality " then our ride went in silence

the driver broke the silence and said " here it is and good luck"i took my suitcase out of trunk and handed the money to the driver. In a short moment he drove away . then I turned around and looked once again at the big building in front of me .

* * *

then ,suddenly a lot of paparazzi appeared in front of me. Apparently , somebody was coming out of the building. I tried to discover who it was , but it was hard to look through all the people .

then there was standing dan and with a ...with a new girl .

then somebody asked "is she the new girlfriend everybody is talking about?" "yes , it's me the new **_haos_** brawler and dan's_** girlfriend** _fabia sheen . "

my eyes widened and tears started running down my cheeks when I heard all people talking. then I saw dan appear infront of me as he spotted me in that crowd his eyes widened. he slowly made his may towards me but realization hit me and I started running like a maniac not knowing where to go.

"I should know he moved on after he cut all contacts with me" I said , while tears streamed down my face.

I stopped another cab and threw my suitcase in it

"Runo" I heard a voice behind me.i recognized dan's voice

"runo is that really you ? I can explain please wait" I heard again his voice fading

I paid the driver the amount I stepped into the hotel. I went to my room and changed into something comfortable and to remove all those things from my mind I decided to go to a park since it was a sunny day. I walked towards the park and sat on a bench while I stared at kids playing in front to me. it reminds me of him and I broke down into tears

"runo , get a hold of yourself you can't cry for some one who doesn't care for you " and to make it worse it started raining " oh great .what next " I sarcastically said to my self. Tigrrera tried consoling me but nothing worked .then again as if on a cue rain stopped and a tapping is heard. I looked up and saw dan holding a umbrella.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" I yelled at him

"Runo is that really you" he asked and pulled me into an embrace and said "you don't believe how much I missed you"

I roughly pushed him and shouted " SO YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME AS YOU MISSED ME " I sarcastically shouted. I could see guilt in his eyes but he deserves that.

"I am so happy you are here" he said "if you are so _happy _seeing me then why CAN'T YOU DAMN CALL ME" I shouted again.

**NORMAL POV**

"I was busy. so tell me how I can make it up to you. Just name it" casually replied dan . So runo said "Answer few questions in yes or no only. got it ?"

"ok " dan replied unsure not knowing what runo wants to ask him.

RUNO : do I ever cross your mind?

DAN : no...he did not get the chance to say as runo continued with an other question but he truly wanted to say runo that no the reason why you ever crosses my mind because you are always in my mind

RUNO : (she felt pained) do you like me ?

DAN : no...he did not get the chance to say as runo continued with an other question but he truly wanted to say runo that no the reason why I don't like is because I love you

RUNO : (she felt teared up) do you want me ?

DAN : no...he did not get the chance to say as runo continued with an other question but he truly wanted to say runo that no the reason why I don't want you is because I need you

RUNO :(she felt some one stab in her heart) would you cry if I left ?

DAN : no...he did not get the chance to say as runo continued with an other question but he truly wanted to say runo that no the reason why I would not cry is because I would die if you leave

RUNO :(she felt her heart break)would you live for me ?

DAN : no...he did not get the chance to say as runo continued with an other question but he truly wanted to say runo that no the reason why I would not live for you is because I would die for you

RUNO :(she felt she has no reason to live) would you do anything for me ?

DAN : no...he did not get the chance to say as runo continued with an other question but he truly wanted to say runo that no the reason why I would not do anything for you is because I would do everything for you

RUNO : (her eyes were full of tears ) choose-me or your life ?

DAN : my life

Runo runs away in shock and pain and said "I HATE YOU .DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME" then realization hit him hard he started sayind

"the reason why you ever crosses my mind because you are always in my mind

the reason why I don't like is because I love you

the reason why I don't want you is because I need you

the reason why I would not cry is because I would die if you leave

the reason why I would not live for you is because I would die for you

the reason why I would not do anything for you is because I would do everything for you

the reason I chose my life is because you are my life" but there was no runo hear him . he had fallen on the spot about sobbed as he ruined his chance and screwed up very badly with love of his life .

* * *

**~TIME SKIP~THAT DAY AT NIGHT**

Runo was walking to the hotel that night which was few blocks away from were she was now . she darted across the street quickly walking a bit faster as glanced behind herself . " hey, beautiful" one of them said 'oh crap' she thought and began sprinting towards the hotel . then in a swift movement she was surrounded by those three scary looking goons . she was struggling to get free from them . But every time she tried to struggle their grip on her hand tightened . She was at her limit and was about to pass out then only one name came to her mind that is dan .

Then a figure came out of nowhere and said " leave the poor girl alone ". then their leader said " mind your own business ." To which the shadowed figure replied by kicking one of the goons and sending him flying . Then a fight broke out and in matter of minutes all the goons are lying on the ground . then the shadowed went to girl and started shaking her to wake her up . He gasped when he saw who it was . then he started calling "Runo, please wake up , please Runo you have to wake up." and shaking her desparately . Then the shadowed figure went to his car to get a bottle of water to sprinkle on her face . when he sprinkled water on her face she started to wake up with a blurred vision and she slightly murmured some thing or to be exact his name ~ _SHUN ._

but unknown to runo and shun that the leader of the gang was now pointing a gun in the direction of runo and was about to shoot her . then he fired the gun and a _**boom **_ was heard in the ally

both runo and her and shun were shocked and they were surprised to the sound as they did not see the man holding a gun as their backs were facing him. but they did heard the gun shoot and quickly turned back and saw dan lying in pool of his own blood . shun immediately knocked the man out and went to aid his best friend .Runo on the other hand was crying and she felt guilt burden her . it was all because of her that dan was now in that situation . tears started flowing down her cheeks seeing her crush in that situation . she immediately called shun and both of them took him to the car and shun drove them to a near by hospital .

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

after dan was brought to the hospital he was immediately rushed to the emergency care where he was being treated . Shun slowly inquired runo what she is doing here and she had not contacted any of the brawlers . then Runo explained the whole thing from airport to paparazzi and about the girl friend issue to the questions and how she ran away from dan. then shun assured her dan loves her and only her . then shun said he will inform the other brawlers and went to make some calls .

then runo stood outside of dan's room and was waiting for the doctor to come out and give information on dan's condition as if on cue the doctor came out and said the patient was out of danger and is perfectly all right and can be discharged but...before doctor could say anything runo asked but what ? then the doctor replied that but he will have some pain in his hand which will be over in a week and you can see him now left the scene.

Runo was more than happy to hear dan was alright if anything would have happened to dan she could never forgive herself. wiping her tears she was _about_ to enter dan's room when a hand pulled her back and slapped on her cheek .

there standing was fabia . then she yelled at runo " DON'T YOU DARE SEE DAN . BECAUSE OF YOU HE WAS IN THIS CONDITION YOU ***** DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME OR DAN AND NEVER COME BACK IN HIS LIFE " now again runo made the wrong decision she ran away from the hospital not informing anyone to the park where she met dan yesterday

then by that time Julie, Marucho, shun, fabia have all gathered in the dan's room. Shun felt it was unnatural for runo to not be present when dan was awake after he had seen how much she cried for dan so then shun asked fabia where is runo then fabia replied that" runo said she did not care about dan and left" no one believed that after all they know how much runo cared for dan and dan for runo . Dan was now clearly angry on fabia because of her yesterday runo's heart was broken and now runo left with out seeing him .Not able to control any of his anger he slapped fabia and shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUNO , IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WON'T FORGIVE YOU " and turned his attention to shun and said "man we have to find her before she does something stupid for herself take your car we will go search for her" to which shun nodded and both Julie and marucho said they will also help. all the four got into shun's car leaving fabia behind and went search for runo .

Julie asked "where will we find runo in this whole city?" then all of them started thinking ththen dan suddenly blurred out "the park " then shun got the message and drove towards the park . there they saw runo sitting under a tree and crying . then Shun, Julie ,Marucho left dan alone so that he can convince runo and waited at shun's car.

**WITH DAN AND RUNO**

Dan sat beside runo and gave runo a tissue . runo did not know who it was and took the tissue and began to cry hard . then dan mimicked some other voice and said "_miss can you tell me why you are crying_." then runo still sobbing told everything to the person sat beside her .then dan in that mimicked voice told_ seems like that dan is a very bad person. I think he was playing double games with fabia and you and started telling all mean things about himself_ .

runo was very angry on the person beside her .she said "how dare you say anything bad about my dan" and turned to slap him . she froze when she saw who it was , then she started to leave when dan pulled her around and said "_my dan _" then runo blushed a deep red and dan hugged her. then dan said one thing that runo longed for many years to hear"I LOVE YOU RUNO" then runo hugged dan and said "I LOVE YOU TOO DAN" and both happily went to shun and others

and finally runo got her answer she wanted to hear from dan

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
